Kid Conflict
by Takami1
Summary: Gohan is turned into that cute little four-year-old he was before the whole Radditz thing! All hell must break loose and that's what happens
1. The Beginning

Title: Kid Conflict  
  
Author: Slick (That's me!)  
  
Summary: Gohan is turned into that cute little four-year-old he was before the whole Radditz thing! All hell must break loose and that's what happens!  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
I'm feeling all happy inside so haha here we go a humor fic that had me on the floor laughing when I first thought it up! BWAHAHAHAHA! Shoutouts: Natalie (Biggest Vegeta Fan on earth), jean, Laura, Katie, britt c. (the biggest Trunks fan on the earth) and all my author pals that I've made so far while on ff.net. My b-day is coming up soon and in honor of it I will do one chapter for each of my stories the date is set to roughly about 2 days before august 24th.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue, Don't Care!  
  
  
  
~439 Mountain Area~  
  
Gohan waved goodbye to his parents and Goten as they took one of those capsule planes toward CC. Once they were out of view Gohan sighed with relief. Two full weeks to himself oh what joy! Chi-Chi and Goku were going on vacation and were dropping Goten off at CC on their way. Goten was staying at CC because with Gohan going to school he couldn't be trusted in the house alone. Who knew what the little super saiyan could do? For all Gohan knew he could come home to no home if you catch my drift.(A/N: Meaning Goten blew the place up) Gohan than looked at his watch and screamed bloody murder as he saw he was an hour late for school! 'Mom must have been so busy making sure everything was gonna be alright that she forgot to check the clock!' He thought as he grabbed his bag and took off at top speed for Orange Star High.  
  
~Satan City OSH~  
  
Gohan rushed into his classroom all red in the face and about to explain when his teacher just waved for him to sit down. "I'm not in the mood for your excuses today Gohan your lucky though because your just in time for our special guests so SIT DOWN!" Gohan ran to his seat and sat down next to Erasa on the aisle seat and turned his attention to the front of the room. "Now class I'd like you to all give your warm welcomes for Bulma Briefs and her husband Vegeta!" Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor and Videl being who she is kicked it right back up again. "Ouch Videl why did you do that!" "Cause I felt like it" She Death Glared him and he quickly turned his attention to the front of the classroom as Vegeta walked in all high and mighty like with Bulma right behind him carrying what looked like a Nintendo 64 controller.  
  
Bulma waved at Gohan and he waved weakly back along with the rest of the class who thought she was waving at all of them. "Hello class! I have come today to show you my newest invention and to test it on a person I picked out long before hand so don't even bother asking. Anyway this device will turn anyone either back to a certain age or forward to a certain age. Son Gohan please get down here right now! You're my guinea pig for the day. Before any of you ask I chose Gohan because if something goes wrong his parents won't sue me cause I know them!" Gohan knowing that Vegeta was ready to drag him down to the front of class stood up and walked to the front of the class and whispered to Bulma, "I'm gonna get you back for this! Mark my words!" Gohan looked at the class and saw that they were all staring in disbelief while whisper of He knows the Briefs! And Nerd boy is gonna be a little kid again? flew across the room.  
  
Bulma pointed at a spot and Gohan stood there without question, he just knew something was gonna go wrong. Bulma fused around with the controller and put the antennae up and pointed it at Gohan. "Now don't move or this could really hurt!" She then hit what would be the A button and a beam shot at Gohan. It hit him and a dome grew around him, as time seemed to be reversed in just that dome which was actually what was happening. A flash then happened and there stood little four year old Gohan sucking his thumb. All the girls rushed to the front of the room with Videl jogging and the boys walking casually. "He's so cute!" Erasa squealed and Videl and about 5 other girls nodded in agreement as the got closer to him in his little yellow shirt, green pants and red hat with dragonball on it. Everyone looked at Bulma as a popping noise was heard and the controller blew up in her face. Gohan then sat down and began crying cause he didn't know where he was. "I guess he is stuck like that for a while." Vegeta then walked over to him and picked him up by the back of his collar and studied him. His nose then scrunched up and he dropped to the floor were he started crying all over again. (A/N: In this fic Goku had taught Gohan a little of telling if people are good or evil by their ki) He then searched the room for someone who is nice and finding someone he ran over to them and jumped on their backs in a sort of hiding motion. Only problem is this person was Videl. Erasa came up behind her and took Gohan into her arms trying to calm him down but he just cried out and jumped on Videl again. Everyone in the room laughed as Videl suddenly became his second mom so to speak. Everyone took a turn at trying to pry him off but when they succeeded he just jumped on Videl again. While this was going on Bulma was studying the controller. "Alright everybody or mainly Videl I found out that Gohan should be stuck like that for about 2 weeks cause that's how long it will take me to fix this, luckily that should be around the time his parents get back from vacation." Bulma then noticed what was going on and asked to talk to Videl privately.  
  
  
  
What is Bulma gonna say to Videl? Let me just say this: your gonna love it! Please keep your questions to a maximum of 3 in the reviews because for now on I'm gonna e-mail you if you sign your review answering your questions. 


	2. Day 1: Part 1

BWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE TO ANNOY VIDEL! THIS FIC IS PAYBACK FOR HER TAKING AWAY MY GOHAN! Although she is one of my favorite characters..... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyway I'm making Gohan really annoying.... By the way in this fic Videl basically hates Gohan for some reason unknown to this author and only hangs out around Gohan because Erasa is clinging to him every minute that he is within 10 yards of her. Oh and I just love the reviews! I've even started a mailing list so if you got an e-mail congratulations your on it! If you want me to put you on the mailing list just put your e-mail address somewhere in your review! Not a single bad comment yet and thank- you people for reminding me of Gohan' tail! I'll have it show up...eventually! MWAHAHAHAHA! Excuse me.. We'll its not on Gohan yet so don't go and tell me about it..ok well onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Care. Don't Sue. (FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE DON'T SUE!)  
  
Day 1: Part 1 ~Satan City OSH~  
  
Videl stepped into the hallway with Gohan still on her back in that cute yellow shirt, green pants, and red hat with 4 star dragonball on it. Videl glanced in as Bulma whispered something to the teacher and he nodded and whispered something back. Bulma than followed Videl into the hallway closing the door behind her as the girls talked about how cute Gohan was and the boys tried to get the girls attention as the teacher rubbed his temples trying ever so hard to get rid of the headache.  
  
"Now Videl let me see something." Bulma then tried to pull Gohan off and he just clutched onto Videl for dear life. "Just as I thought... We'll Videl he won't let go of you if someone else is trying to pull him off and he won't let anyone else hold him unless they are related to him." "WHAT? GET THE NERD OFF OF ME NOW!" Gohan sniffled and was about to start crying and Videl just sighed and pulled him into her arms. "Come on ner- I mean Gohan, don't cry." Bulma sighed and smiled at this. "Well Videl looks like your going to have to take care of him, he won't go with us and if I do manage to get him to come Vegeta will scare him silly and not to mention what Trunks and Goten will do..."  
  
"Uhhh I hate to interrupt but who are you talking about?" Gohan had fallen asleep. (A/N: Now everybody say Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww) "Vegeta is my husband, Trunks is my son and Goten is Gohan's little brother, ohh yeah that reminds me I have to get back home, good luck with Gohan Videl and I'll visit soon!" Bulma then ran off and Vegeta sensing she was leaving jumped out the window and flew off. Videl went back into the classroom while carrying Gohan. Immediately the girls crowded around her and she handed Gohan to them. "Just be careful! I have to go talk to the teacher." The girls then began to say Awwwwwww and He's so cute! And other stuff.  
  
"Ah Videl, don't worry I know what you want to ask and the answer is yes you can take off for 2 weeks to take care of Gohan, don't worry I called the principle up and she said it was fine. (A/N: In my school they have phones in the classroom so you don't have to run everywhere and my principle is a girl.) Although your father now he was less than cooperative but then I told him that the famous Bulma Briefs wanted you to take care of him and he said yes right away." Videl nodded and crossed her arms heading back over to where the girls were starting to wake Gohan up. Erasa ran up to her with Lime following and carrying Gohan while some girls fell victim to the boys and others stayed trying to get more glances at Gohan. "I have an announcement class! Since class is still up for 20 more minutes you have free time to just talk to your friends! Ohh and Videl after class you will be allowed to go home!" Gohan then woke up and started crying again. Sharpner, who was getting annoyed, walked up to Gohan and pulled him out of Lime's arms and everyone starred as he made some funny faces at Gohan. "Yey! Yey! Moma is never so funny!" Gohan laughs and Sharpner sets him down and look around at the staring faces. "WHAT?!!? I have a younger brother!" Some more girls go to their boyfriends while some stay and crowd around Gohan.  
  
Gohan then pushes through the crowd all the while holding onto his hat. He reaches Videl and tugs on her pant leg. She looks down at him and raises an eyebrow as if to say what?!? " Uhhh Miss Videl will you pway wit me?" Videl sighs as he gives her the puppy dog look. "Sure Gohan, what do you want to play?" "Tag your it!" He then runs off yelling that Videl is it. Videl runs after him and soon reaches him and pushes his nose a little. "Your it squirt." She then jogs off and whispers to Erasa and Sharpner to join in or she is gonna kill them. Eventually the whole class has Gohan running after them. The bell then rings signaling lunch and everyone goes out to the roof where Videl throws her capsule and out pops the helicopter. She then drags Gohan inside and he waves to everybody and they wave back. And so ends a happy day at school.. What a wonderful story....Now all hell breaks loose.  
  
I know I know part 1 probably wasn't 2 good but part 2, oh that will be hilarious! R&R and once I get 20 reviews I will update! Ohh and if you are a true fan of mine check out the following stories: (which I made) Gang Wars: (Go to Bio for Summary) and This isn't good. (Go to bio for summary and it is good!) 


	3. Day 1: Part 2

Hi ya all! Now I know I haven't updated any of my other fic but you never review! AHH TELEPHONE BOOTH! DUCK AND COVER! ~Telephone booth misses my head and hits an innocent bystander~ OPPS SORRY! Ok just so you know Gohan is going to be bad.but cute! Hercule haters will love one part! I had a headache and was sick lately that's why I didn't update yesterday. I need you people to look at my other fic! It's called "This is not good" but it really is! Anyways in that fic Gohan is fighting as Saiyaman and a criminal sprays gas in his face that makes him think he is a big criminal! All I need is 5 reviews and I'll update it! I swear! Ok people for me to update this fic I'll need 50 reviews which at this point your 5 away from! Oh and "My muse's slave" or whatever you call yourself don't go dissing my fic because not one of your fics is better than this and look my reviews went from 17 to 45 in less than 2days! 2 days! Ok well thanks for the mini- compliment and I'm turning 12 august 24th! ~Gohan waves little flag with Go Slick! On it~ On to the fic! R&R or I'll send my friend Natalie after you! You don't want to mess with her..  
  
Day 1 Part 2  
  
~Satan City 12:00pm, Noon~  
  
Gohan watched the view and suddenly realized how high up they were. "AHHHH VIDEL I'M SCARED!" "Oh come on Gohan! Ahhhhhhh hey get off of me!!!!!!!!" Needless to say he had jumped on Videl and she had pushed him off. "Look were here Gohan, don't cry ok?" She then proceeded to land the copter on the front lawn and picked Gohan up. "Your gonna get to meet my father Gohan." She took him up the front door and he sat forward in her arms his caboose (A/N: Sorry old habit from preschool, it means butt, bottom, ass for those of you who have no child in their hearts) on her arms and he used her as a chair sort of. She was about to go up to the door and open it when it swung open and Hercule came out about to yell some stuff. Yet at the site of Hercule's big puffy afro hair Gohan screamed in fright and jumped out of Videl's arms and ran away screaming all the while. Hercule just blinked as Videl screamed at him and ran after Gohan. While Videl was screaming Gohan managed to trample most of the garden and had then climbed onto of the statue of Hercule in the front of the mansion and was clutching onto the head sniffling and about to cry. And that statue was huge about three stories high for good measure. Hercule was about to go after him when Videl started climbing up. She was about to grab him when he jumped off and ran away still screaming. Videl then climbed down and had a vein popping up on her forehead.  
  
"Videl sweetie are you ok?????" Hercule said and watched his daughter stomp after Gohan who had run around to the back of the mansion. Meanwhile Gohan ran screaming and when he reached the back he slipped in some mud and slid a few feet before he began to play in it. "Mommy never lets me play in mud but I'm not with mommy I'm with Videl!" At that moment Videl saw Gohan playing in the mud and he saw her stomp around back and with his gut feeling he ran for all he was worth. Videl then gave chase yelling some curses and slipping in mud a few times. About 10 minutes later a filthy Videl caught a filthy Gohan and took him around front where Hercule was waiting. "Don't ask dad, just don't ask." He then blinked as she went in past him with Gohan under one arm and her other arm ready to punch anyone who got in her way. She then went to the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind her. She then told Gohan to get undressed and turned around. "Ready Miss Devil Satan." "THE NAME IS VIDEL NOW SIT DOWN WHILE I FILL THE TUB!" Gohan quickly sat down and watched her. She then took the clothes and put them in the hamper. She then filled the tub up and picked Gohan up and plopped him in. Immediately he jumped out. "What's wrong now?!!?" Videl asked. "Its too hot" Gohan replied. Videl then turned on the cold water and about two minutes later picked Gohan up and plopped him back in. Just like before he jumped right out.  
  
"Its too cold" He complained and Videl turned it back to hot and about two minutes later dropped him in again. He then jumped out and was about to complain when he saw Videl's look and her arm ready to throw him in and he quickly jumped in and looked at Videl. Videl then washed him up and left the bathroom to allow Gohan to play in the tub. She then took his clothes and threw them in the washer and then took a shower. She got dressed and took his clothes out and put them in the dryer. She then went to check on him and found that the room was a mess! Gohan had splashed a whole lot and had the thrown the soap at the ceiling and it had stuck there! Not to mention the bubbles! Videl groaned and took Gohan out and wrapped him in a towel. She dropped him off in her room and told him to dry off and not touch a thing. Gohan nodded quickly and just stood there as Videl left mumbling about brats and killing Bulma. She then went to the bathroom and cleaned it up. She then proceeded on picking up Gohan's clothes from the dryer down the hall and went into her bedroom where Gohan was jumping on her bed his towel laying on the ground forgotten.  
  
"GOHAN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gohan looked at her and knew he was in trouble. He hopped down and stood infront of her looking at the floor. "GOHAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH A THING AND I LEAVE FOR 15 MINUTES AND I FIND YOU JUMPING ON MY BED! HERE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan winced at the sheer volume of the yelling and grabbed his clothes from Videl's hands and put them on quickly. "Follow me, were gonna go have lunch ok? Just try not to do anymore harm to my house today at least! And were gonna have to take you to the mall tomorrow.. Thank god its Friday! Oh no it's Friday! I forgot I have to go to Erasa's party tomorrow! Ohh boy Gohan you're causing me a lot of trouble ya know that?" Gohan nodded happily and gave her the Son Grin. "What am I going to do with you???" Videl took Gohan downstairs where the robots had made lunch and Hercule was waiting for them.  
  
He took one glance at Gohan and thought hell. Hercule hated kids they always pulled on his hair they he got up 3 hours early to get perfect! "So this is the boy? Looks like a wimp to me. Ohh well at least he'll only be here two weeks." He motioned for them to sit down which Gohan did in a record time of 0.00000000000000000001 seconds and that dining room was huge and he had crossed to the other side of the room. It took Videl 3minutes running to catch up and by that time a puddle had appeared below Gohan from drooling so much over the food. "Alright lets dig in!" Gohan wolfed down the food while Videl ate hers slowly and Hercule stared at Gohan in amazement and utter disbelief. Luckily for Gohan the robots kept refilling his plate for food and soon enough he was on the floor rubbing his stomach. "Wow kid you sure did a number on the food. Videl is that all he has to wear??"  
  
"Yes dad and don't worry I'm gonna have my friend Erasa take us shopping for clothes tomorrow." After lunch the rest of the day was pritty uneventful except for the when Gohan got into Hercules tapes and broke them all by pulling the film out and the hour speech of never going into Uncle Hercule's tapes ever again and how he was the best. By the end of the day Gohan had fallen asleep bored out of his mind because of Hercule's speeches every 5 minutes. Videl put Gohan to bed in the room across from hers and went into her own room quickly falling asleep not even bothering to get under the covers.  
  
End of Day 1  
  
So what do you think???? Hmm??? How was it??? R&R or Natalie will be on your tail! BWAHAHAHAHA! This is payback Videl for taking my Gohan! And guess what? 13 more days with 4 year old Gohan! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 


	4. Artists read this!

Okay guys I going to update but between my b-day, school, broken computer and writers block I just haven't had the time! I hate school, got to get new braces and so on... OH YEAH! I'm holding a contest...ARTISTS READ THIS! Draw a scene from this fic and you'll get a prize..I'm not sure what type of prize but a prize none the less..just send them to AmericanPride679@aol.com either in the e-mail or in an attachment and I'll take it into consideration, your picture can be anything from Sharpner making faces at little Gohan to a muddy Videl chasing a muddy Gohan its your choice! Must be in by December 1st! 


	5. Day 2: Part 1

FINALLY I UPDATED! I've just been so busy lately, okay fine for the last 6 months. I'm very sorry so I'm going to make this one good.I hope. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Care. Don't Sue.  
  
~Satan City, 5:00am Satan Mansion~  
  
Videl was sleeping peacefully in her nice warm bed under her nice warm blankets in her nice warm room when the little kid attacked. Out of no where Gohan jumped on Videl instantly waking her up and started using her head as a bongo drum. Videl woke up instantly and proceeded to chase him around. This went on for an hour and Videl finally caught him after tearing her room apart and got him dressed. "Alright Gohan lets go eat." Videl said through gritted teeth. In seconds Gohan was downstairs eating everything, including a few bits of tablecloth. They then played "tag" for a little bit and Videl called Erasa.  
  
"Erasa speaking how may I help you?" Videl thought of an answering machine everytime she heard that. "Hi Erasa it's me, as it turns out Gohan has no clothes so today when you take me shopping." Videl pauses to shudder. "I want you to get Gohan some clothes as well." "No problem Videl, but you have to promise me you'll actually try on the dresses this time!" Videl regretfully agrees.  
  
~Satan City Mall 10:00am~  
  
Videl walks with Gohan to a children's store with Erasa. There they have him try on what seems like 100s of clothes and buy about 10 pairs of each. Erasa drags Videl to a hot new store and starts going through dresses. "Come on Videl this one will look perfect on you!" "Oh fine Erasa, its not as bad as some of the others" Erasa drags Videl into a changing room, stupidly leaving Gohan all by his lonesome. Gohan grew a devilish smirk and sped away to cause mischief.  
  
"Come on Videl! Come out!"  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT COME OUT! I LOOK LIKE A BIMBO!"  
  
"Please Videl?" All of a sudden a scream is heard on the other side of the dressing room and Videl runs out in a big fluffy pink dress. Gohan runs out of a dressing room screaming and then looks at Videl and screams again. Videl then looks down and runs back into the dressing room. Videl comes out a few minutes later and grabs Gohan by the back of the shirt and lifts him up to eye level.  
  
"That was definitely not the candy store" Gohan says and grins at her. Videl sighs and sets him down. "Let's go eat Erasa." Videl says and then looks at her. Erasa is holding the torn remains of what used to be the big fluffy pink dress.  
  
"Ahem" Videl turns around to see a security guard. "Uhhhhh hehe hello officer hehe."  
  
~30 Minutes Later and a whole lot of arguing~  
  
Videl is thrown out of the mall and lands on her butt. "The daughter of the world champion, thrown out for tearing up a dress..." She sighs and is suddenly hit by a flying saucer! Oh wait, no, its only a flying gohan. Videl proceeds to chase gohan around for a few hours and then takes him home.  
  
  
  
Sorry if it was two short, it was wasn't it..yeah I thought so too..damn I gotta work harder! Seeya! I'll make it up by updating another fic tomorrow night and this one as well! Okay? Lovya buh-bye! 


End file.
